PopPixie - Episode 104/Script
Lockette's Secret Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: Welcome to the Pixie Plaza! Lockette: Don't worry, I'll take care of it right away! Good morning. How can I help you? Pixie: I need ice in my room! Lockette: Guzman! Rollo: The elevator's for guests only. Use the stairs. Lockette: What a day! I need some rest! *More guests enter* Lockette: Guzman! Rollo: The elevator is for guests only. Use the stairs. Lockette: Hello? Lockette's Mom: Hi, Lockette, it's your mom! Lockette's Dad: And it's me, your loving daddy! Lockette: Mom? Dad? Lockette's Mom: We're here in Pixieville! Remember, we promised to come visit you. So here we are! Lockette: What a great surprise! Lockette's Dad: I'm hearing a lot of voices. Are you working? Where do you work now? Lockette: Um, in a cake shop. Lockette's Mom: Wonderful, we're so proud of you! With your talent, I bet you're the best baker in the whole city! We would love to come and see you work! See you in an hour, we're at the Pixie Plaza! Lockette: Fifty-nine minutes and 54 seconds to go! Guzman! I have 59 minutes and 49 seconds before my parents come. You've got to help me do something! Hmm. You're right, I should ask my friends to help. Just need to sneak out! Scene: Lockette's House Lockette: I've really made a mess of things! My parents think I work at a cake shop, the best one in Pixieville! Amore: What? Why would you lie to them like that? Lockette: I wanted to hide the fact that I don't have my MagicPop yet. I didn't want to disappoint them. And now, I need your help! Martino, you're Caramel's brother, and she's the best baker in Pixieville! I have to pretend to be Caramel for the day. Fixit: It's a good idea, Lockette, but it won't work. Caramel would never go along with it. Martino: True, she's got a bit of a temper, but I'll be able to convince her. Just leave it to me. You'll see, no one will notice a thing. Scene: Pixie Plaza Animal: Miss, can I have the key to my room? Scene: Molly Moo Caramel: And don't come back again, freeloaders! Lockette: She doesn't have a bad temper, she has a horrible temper! Martino: Leave it to me, I always have a plan B. Caramel: Martino, this had better be important! Martino: Is winning first prize at the Great Iced Acorn Competition important enough for you? Congratulations, sis! Caramel: Iced Acorn? Martino: You won the competition! The award ceremony's at the Beeches Clearing in an hour! Here, wear this! Come on, you look great! Let's go! Caramel: But I never entered any competition! Martino: What? You probably just forgot! Have a great time! See ya! Caramel: But Martino... Scene: Pixie Plaza Lockette's Mom: It's so good to see you, honey! It's been too long! Lockette's Dad: That's the problem when you travel a lot, but we always have you with us. Lockette's Mom: So, you are the best baker in Pixieville? You finally discovered your talent! Lockette's Dad: And the MagicPop? Tell me, tell me, have you got yours already? Lockette: Sure did, Dad! Lockette's Dad: Well done! Now, everyone in your group has their very own MagicPop. Gnome: Hey, I'm not being paid to stand around listening to your chatter. If I was, I'd be a rich gnome! Lockette's Dad: How rude! Look, there's Mr. Rollo! Rollo: Welcome to the Pixie Plaza! Guzman, take care of their baggage! *They enter the plaza* Rollo: What brings you to Pixieville? Business or pleasure? Lockette's Dad: Our daughter. She owns the best cake shop in town, the Molly Moo. Do you know it? Rollo: Oh, my! Who doesn't know it? Ooh! Then you must be the parents of the famous... *The luggage torn apart* Lockette's Mom: Lockette! Rollo: I've been looking for you for over an hour! Where have you been? Lockette: Hm, um... I think you're mistaken, sir! Rollo: Why you little liar! Are you mad? Lockette's Mom: How dare you talk to our daughter like that? Lockette's Dad: Yes, you are just another rude gnome! Lockette's Mom: Hocus, let's get out of here! Rollo: Wait! There must have been a mistake! Maybe it's my fault. Actually it is definitely my fault. Scene: Molly Moo Fixit: They're coming! They're coming! Amore: We forgot about Tina! If she says anything, she'll ruin the plan. Martino: Tina, I really need to talk to you. I trust you, you know that, right? *He puts her in a bag* Amore: Well done. Was that seriously your plan? Martino: Hey, don't look at me like that. It worked, didn't it? Lockette: Is everything okay, Martino? Martino: Everything is great, boss! As usual. Lockette's Mom: Why don't you make us one of your specialties, honey? Lockette: How about a milkshake? Lockette's Dad: Come on! show us some of that magic talent. After all, you're the greatest baker in Pixieville! Lockette: My only real talent is telling big lies! Martino: The magic recipe book has everything you need. Caramel uses it to create her famous cakes. It's easy. Take that, anti-theft cream puffs! It's all yours! I'm going back in there! Lockette: Let's see... Affectionate wafers, fizzy jelly... Ouch! Come back here, now! Caramel's MagicPop. It's so beautiful, so shiny... And it's so mine! I'm sure Caramel won't mind if I use a little of her magic energy. Let's see, "Herculean cake"... That sounds good! Let's try that one. Okay, that's the flour and the sugar, now for the eggs! Stop! Here's my surprise cake! Lockette's Dad: Mr. Rollo, what are you doing here? Rollo: It's Lockette who needs to tell me why she's here! Lockette: Piece of cake? Rollo: It burns! Fire! Fire! Lockette: Is that better? Rollo: No! Lockette, you're officially fired! Lenny: Hey, we're here to get our free cake, and we brought backup! Lockette: Guys, this is not the time. Just take the whole cake and get out of here. I don't want any trouble. Floxy: Wow, a Herculean cake all to ourselves! Rex: Now we're gonna have some fun! *The elves eat the cake* Lockette: Whatever I put inside that cake, I think I must have put too much in! Martino: That's enough, elf! Come on! *The elves beat Martino and destroys the shop* Lockette's Dad: Is it always this crazy in your shop? Lockette: No, today is a calm day. Rex: Well, boys, what do you know? Look what tasty tidbits are under here. Let's make Pixie meatballs! Lockette & Dad: Oh, no! Lenny: Pixie meatballs! Rex: Today, us elves can celebrate! Caramel: Not for long! Lockette: Oh, Caramel's here. Lockette's Dad: Caramel? Who's Caramel? Caramel: Elves are forbidden from eating my Herculean cake, remember? PopPixie power! PopPixie of super strength! *Caramel beats the elves and throws them out. Rollo has to dodge all of them* Rollo: You stupid elves! You almost scratched my brand-new car! Caramel: If you elves want some more of that, I'll be here waiting at the Molly Moo! Rex: Let's get out of here! Caramel: It's on the house! What happened in my cake shop? Great Iced Acorn Competition, huh? Martino: I can explain everything! Tina: Help me! Martino: Well, almost everything. Lockette: That's enough! Mom, Dad, friends, it's all my fault. I don't own a cake shop or have any talent. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you guys. Lockette's Dad: Disappoint us? But why? Lockette: I used a MagicPop that wasn't mine, and I made a mistake! I tried to be someone I'm not! Lockette's Mom: Oh, no, Lockette. You're very special, just like all pixies! Discover your real talent and use it to do some good. And when you do, you'll have your own MagicPop, too! Caramel: The important thing is to always believe in yourself. You can make up for past mistakes, but never let go of your dreams. Scene: Lockette's House Lockette: One day I'll discover my talent, but until then... I'll never stop believing. Oh, look! A shooting star! That's a sign of good luck! Go, little star, and take my wish with you. Please make it come true, but don't make me wait too long, and don't fall too far away! Scene: Pixie Plaza Guzman: Mr. Rollo, you know your new car? Rollo: What? Yes, of course. I bought it yesterday. Why? Guzman: Have you ever thought of parking it indoors? Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)